Necrosis
by SpringStar001
Summary: A war between Humans and Monsters split into two different kingdoms. As time goes by Three lords of the humans force Monsters to forget about the humans. But, everything changes when two children find themselves in the kingdom of monsters. Go on a journey to watch as everything falls to pieces leaving only three people to fix what has been corrupted.


Long ago a war broke out between the two races, Monsters and Humans. The three lords of Human feared that one day the monsters would begin to take what they could not, their souls. They struck down the monsters forcing them away from their kingdom. But, the monsters sent forth three beings unlike any other, The Necrosis. These three were the strongest of all the monsters known, and would stop at nothing to protect their kingdom. Finally after a long battle Humans retreated giving Monster kind half of earth. After several years Humans began to forget the Monsters, but the Three Lords, Perseverance, Justice, and Integrity, could not.

Justice, the second lord didn't want Monsters to remember. "If they remember us, then they will come back. I will seek _Justice_ for the humans!" He told the two lords seated before him.

"You must have _Integrity_ " The third king stated laying forth a scroll.

"We shall _Persevere_ " The first king claimed raising his sword.

So one night, Justice traveled to the kingdom of monsters. He held in his hand a scroll of magic. With that scroll he would make it so no Monster remember the humans. But, only as a story told to their children to scare them. But, the three queens Kindness, Patience, and Bravery hated what the Lords had planned.

"This is not right! They are no _Braver_ than dust!" Bravery stomped looking to the other queens.

"There is no _Kindness_ in them any longer." Kindness said looking towards the ground.

" _Patience_ ladies. We must think of a way to set this straight." Patience said reassuring the two. So the queens began to create a plan to right their wrong.

Several years had past and with pain within the royal families. But, just when everything seemed hopeless The first King and Queen, Perseverance and Kindness brought forth a child with a power never seen before by human nor monster. The child Chara, was born with a soul of pure red. A soul of Determination.

"With this child we will bring the _kindness_ that all kind deserve back." Kindness said to the queens before her.

"This child must be _Brave_ , for what they shall go through will be painful and cruel..." Bravery said taking the child from Kindness's arms.

That night Kindness fled from the kingdom leaving her child in an alley. For her time was done, and she could not continue as a queen. Perseverance, enraged with the disappearance of his wife and child struck down on the queens. Banishing Bravery from the kingdom along with Integrity. But, with no evidence to banish Patience he had no choice but to let her stay.

Five years past, and Perseverance's search for his child and wife ended. But, Justice and Patience brought forth a new child. Their soul more vibrant and beautiful than any. A pure red soul like no other. Not even the first child could surpass. But, Perseverance not being the most important soul became furious. He called forth the lord and queen in a rage like no other.

"This child must never be seen again! Kill it and leave it for the crows!" He yelled from his throne. Perseverance stepped down from his throne taking the child from Patience arms. Justice became furious as the First lord pushed down his wife and took his child. He pulled his sword from his sheath and ran toward the man.

"Justice to all!" He yelled as his sword pierced the skin of the First lord. Patience took her child from the dead Lords arms and placed a loving hand on Justice's shoulder.

"It is time we right our wrong... We had _Patience_ now it is time for _Justice_. Our child, Frisk, must be the one to save both races." With that time went on and the Lord known as Perseverance became a lord of history. Justice, became the first and only King of Humans.

8 years had past since the child known as Chara had first disappeared. They, were just a child but hated and despised.

"Look at their eye, they're a demon." A child whispered pointing to Chara.

"A demon indeed. Come child do not go near that _monster_." Tears fell from Chara's eyes. The echos of people's words ringing through their head.

"I-I don't want to live..." They whispered watching tears fall onto their hands. That night Chara fled from the kingdom. They were _Determined_ to make it so they had never existed. They ran and ran for days with nothing more than their cloths. Until they were to weak to go any further. They fell onto a bed of _golden flowers_. From the darkness Chara heard a voice. Soft and kind, like a sibling. They opened their heavy eyes as an arm helped them up. There he was... A true monster, Asriel.

"Oh no, are you okay? Here I will take you back to my Father..." Chara looked at the kind face. Worry filled his eyes for a child he had never met. A soft smile lifted on their face. The boy took Chara to a large castle beyond the woods. The city was bright and colorful. Filled with beauty unlike the grey buildings of the humans. Asriel took them into a the large building. There sat a man.

"Could it be...A human from the stories...?" The man whispered under his breath as he stood to look a the child. A woman dressed in a fine dress came to the side of the man.

"Oh dear, Asriel take them to your room we shall prepare food and water for the poor child."

Chara awoke later a boy sleeping next to them in a chair. "Oh you're awake. I'm Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr." He said smiling at them.

"I-I'm Chara..."

"Hello Chara. I heard my dad talking with Necrosis Gaster. He said you might be something called a human..." Curiosity filled Asriel's eyes as Chara sat up.

"Y-yes I am a human...?" They said looking confused at Asriel. Necrosis Sans listened in through the door. _A human after so long... Heh, just a story my ass. I should kill it before it kills us._ He thought leaning against the wall. Toriel tapped lightly on his shoulder.

"Well what do we have here. Curious as always Necrosis." Necrosis turned and look down at Tori. He smiled his eyes tired.

"Just doing my job Lady Toriel."

"Your job is to protect the kingdom. Not spy on my family... Necrosis please, don't do anything you'll regret..." Toriel's eyes became dark as she looked at the Skeleton before her.

"I'll do what I have to. Oh Gaster, I needed a word with you." Necrosis passed Toriel and walked to the thin tall skeleton. She looked at the two before entering the room.

"Oh, good you're awake. Here child please drink." She handed Chara a glass.

Necrosis looked over the city. It had been years since the war with humans, but everyone thought it was a story...Except him. He remembered every second of it. The adrenaline from holding his scythe in his hands. All the blood and dust. The death of his brother… He hated the humans, he hated the "story". He hated that damn child sitting innocently in a bed. It's all just fun and games before they pick up that blade and strike. Of course they would, that's what every human does...Isn't it.

He pulled up his hood and jumped down from the building. With a snap of his fingers he was standing looking down on the humans. The scum of the world, they were so disgusting he almost pitied them. As he stood looking down on the humans a child's cry beckoned him.

From the castle within the city, a child of a young age sat crying in a bed. With no one there to comfort them they wailed without stop. Necrosis rolled his eyes and jumped down into their window. The child stopped and looked at the face through the darkness.

"You're being annoying, and I don't care for it." Necrosis said pulling his scythe from the air he stepped towards the child. They looked up at the strange new face and smiled sending out a small giggle of joy. Necrosis stopped, that sound reminded him of what he had lost. Tears trailed down his face as he remembered.

" _Brother look! The Great Papyrus has made a drawing of us and Dad! Nyeh heh-heh!_ "

" _That's cool Pap, I got to go."_

" _But, Sans…"_

" _See ya."_

Necrosis dropped his scythe letting it fade.

" _When I grow up I want to be like Daddy and Sans!"_

The child looked up at Necrosis. They stood from their bed and walked to the dark figure. Necrosis looked down at the small face looking up at him. He keeled down and looked into there eyes. The child's soul grew a bright red near his.

"Your soul is red, just like that one kids…" The child just smiled and hugged him. Shocked Necrosis pulled back away from them. The child just smiled at him, not even flinching. He stood up and looked down at them.

"You're a weird kid." The child pointed at themselves with a smile.

"Fwisk!" They yelled a large smile on their face.

"Shh," Necrosis put a finger to his mouth, "See ya around Kiddo." He scruffed up their hair then stepped into the darkness and vanished.


End file.
